Fugitives
by Kida Luna
Summary: Huir es todo lo que desean sin importar el precio... lástima que nunca se imaginaron qué tan alto sería. Malik x Bakura. Un regalo de Navidad y por el cumpleaños de Malik.


_**Summary: **__Huir es todo lo que desean sin importar el precio... lástima que nunca se imaginaron qué tan alto sería. Malik x Bakura. Un regalo de Navidad y por el cumpleaños de Malik._

¡Me cambié de nick! ¡Guerrera Lunar se cambia a Kida Luna!

Rex- Para más información consulten su Profile o simplemente para matar y rematar el rato xD

Feliz cumpleaños a Malik, que este 23 de diciembre nació :)

Rex- Ignoramos de cual Marik sea cumple, pero se festejará en cierta forma el de los dos Ishtar o.o

Bien este fic también es mi regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes, ya sean escritores, lectores, o ambas cosas.

Rex- Por tanto queremos dedicárselo a ustedes, pero en especial, a ciertas personitas que nos han apoyado bastante.

Y que sin ellas esto no sería posible:

_Muchas gracias a: __**Ichia **__(¡Sí! Tú, tú eres una de las primeras y antiguas - por no decir viejas- personas que he conocido y gracias por todo amiga), __**anna-angel-12 **__(Que lo más probable es que ni leas esto, fuiste mi primer review creo, y te conozco desde hace meses, eres a todo dar), __**Black Kanon Ryu **__(Tú me has apoyado bastante mujer T-T Y ésta es en cierta forma mi manera de agradecerte por todo), __**Fujisaki Yami **__(Tú también me has apoyado bastante, y no sabes cuanto te agradezco por todo, me alegra tenerte de amiga), __**Megumi SxS **__(Hermana que sin ti ¿qué haría? Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia), __**Dagel **__(Contigo si que me empiezo a reír mujer, te aprecio mucho y aquí tiene su estreno Kura), __**Holly Motto **__(¡Holly! Contigo también es divertido charlar, eres una buena amiga y espero este fic te guste) y __**Akire Rosales **__(Ay no, como me gusta desquiciarlas pero bueno, ¡las quiero mucho! No saben cómo me hacen reír, gracias por todo)._

Esto se alargó; por último, muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron review en Cold Chocolate.

**Disclaimer: **Lamentamos decirles que Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece, pero estoy haciendo una organización para robarlo, ¿qué bueno, no?

_**Fugitives - Fugitivos**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

_POV de Bakura_

_Estamos aquí, los dos, recostados boca abajo en las cálidas arenas de Egipto… yo encima de ti, abrazándote con dulzura pero con cansancio. No sé, mi vista de repente empieza a nublarse._

_El sol acariciándonos con sus lejanos rayos de sol, tú querías ir hacia al sol, para olvidar tus problemas, dejarlos muy abajo, fuera de tu vida… todo parece perfecto…_

_Escucho como me pides que no te abandone nunca, y te confirmo que eso jamás pasará con tres simples palabras…_

-"Te amo Malik."

_Aún recuerdo como nos conocimos, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Aunque es algo irónico, mi sonrisa se hace de burla por unos segundos al recordar como nuestro amor era prohibido… pero… realmente eso nunca importó, sí… todo parece perfecto…_

" – " _Flash Back " – " _

_De chico siempre fui un niño con grandes habilidades, amado por mi familia, respetado por mis amigos, admirado por mi pueblo… Kuru Elna, ese 'era' el nombre de mi aldea. El 'era' es porque ya no existe; el faraón que se encontraba en el trono, Akunumkanon, mandó a sacrificarlos a todos, ¡por unos estúpidos artículos! _

_Realmente, realmente fue algo impactante… mi madre antes de morir fue… fue torturada por los soldados, hubiera deseado poder ayudarla. Para cuando entre en el desierto, mi hogar tan sólo era un sitio lleno de llamas, cenizas y cuerpos bañados en sangre para después ver con miedo y sorpresa como una gran cantidad de almas desesperadas eran encerradas, y les era negado hasta su propio descanso. Para ser confinadas eternamente, allí iba mi padre y mi madre…_

_Vagué por mucho tiempo, pero gracias a mi decisión pude sobrevivir. En mi camino me encontré con más personas como yo, huérfanos, niños, jóvenes, todos de menor edad; igualmente despojados de su familia, otra cosa en común era nuestro enemigo: El Faraón._

_Ahora soy el más prestigioso profanatumbas, seguido por algunos, temido por muchos: Bakura, el rey de los ladrones… o al menos eso era antes de conocerlo a él…_

-"Bakura, te pregunté que si cual es nuestro próximo blanco" –protestó un pequeño chico de cabellos tricolor ante la falta de atención de su jefe.

-"¿Eh? Ah, eso… es precisamente lo que estaba pensando sino me hubieras interrumpido, idiota."

-"¡Hmp!" –bufó, a pesar de que el ladrón no era de desear enojar y mucho menos contradecir, el pequeño era uno de los pocos que se había ganado la confianza del albino y se llevaban muy bien, a su manera, pero al fin y al cabo se llevaban bien.

_Veamos, llevamos aproximadamente un mes sin un botín en la mira y si seguimos así no duraremos ni una semana, se nos acaban las provisiones. Tengo que pensar rápido…_

-"¿Ya oíste? Luego de la muerte del faraón, su único heredero ha subido al trono y siendo tan joven…" –escucharon decir a dos comerciantes que pasaban por allí con sus mercancías, al parecer de ambos, nada digno de robarse para bandidos de su categoría.

-"Sí, dicen que su hijo es muy guapo, ¿cómo es que se llama?" –cuestionó la joven vendedora al hombre mayor a su lado.

-"Creo que su nombre era Atem…" –y de allí ambos siguieron pasando de largo, continuando con su plática.

_Así que tenemos un nuevo faraón, bien, ya que nos encontramos en El Cairo y viendo la ineptitud e inmadurez de aquel idiota, ¿por qué no hacerle una visita?_

-"Un completo estúpido" –bramó el más chico.

-"Sabes, su nombre se me hace familiar, y por lo visto creo que ya lo conoces, ¿o no es así Yuugi?" –el aludido adoptó una mueca de disgusto.

-"¿Bromeas? Veamos, si no mal recuerdo un ejército saqueó a mi pueblo, me golpearon y me vendieron como un esclavo, ah, espera ¡casi se me olvidaba! También estuvieron a punto de violarme, gracias a Seth que llegaste tú –sus ojos captaron los de su compañero, al ver que aún no entendía del todo-. ¿Y por qué fui desterrado de mi tierra natal? Ah, ya recuerdo porque un príncipe quería un lugar para 'ir de vacaciones' cuando se le pegará su regalada gana, ¡al demonio con él!"

-"Y supongo que es el mismo Atem del que hablamos, ¿no?"

_Creo que Yuugi se molestó, ya que sólo me dio de respuesta un gruñido y una mirada de "¿eres o te haces?" Bien, una razón más para ir contra palacio._

_Sabiendo que el gobernante apenas era un joven caprichoso como la mayoría, no debe de tener mucha experiencia, sólo hay que saber por dónde atacar._

-"¿Qué te parece si robamos las riquezas del palacio?" –pregunté de una vez, ya que el silencio se había prolongado y supuse que aún esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

-"¿Perdón?" –comentó enarcando una ceja, pidiendo una explicación.

-"Lo que oíste, ¿o es que acaso estás sordo? Creí que querrías vengarte…"

-"Momento –interrumpió-, te conozco muy bien Bakura y sé que quieres algo más, digo, no te quedarías tan tranquilo pensando en una venganza sin obtener algo más, ¿o me equivoco?"

-"No, no te equivocas. Muy cerca de aquí se encuentra Menfis..."

-"El núcleo del imperio –completó-, eso significa que… claro, ¡como no lo pensé antes! ¡Eso quiere decir que todas las riquezas de los demás poblados llegan hasta aquí!" –exclamó con satisfacción.

-"Oh ¡pero qué genio! ¡Ilústrame Yuugi!"

-"Cállate, ¿quieres?"

-"Antes que nada hay que ponernos en marcha, reúne a todos –añadí ignorando al tricolor-. Objetivo: Menfis."

_En unos cuantos segundos, mi camarada convocó al resto de mis seguidores. Ya listos en nuestros caballos, partimos a todo galope… qué sorpresa se llevaría el naciente faraón._

_La brisa nocturna chocaba contra mis cabellos plateados, el animal que yo montaba era mi favorito: Kuroki Kaze, viento negro, ya que era el legítimo portador de aquel hermoso tono oscuro con una inusual mancha nívea en su frente y otra en su pecho, esta última con forma de estrella; y hasta entonces, soy el único que ha logrado domarlo. Pero aún así actúa libre y subversivo como el viento._

_Pasaron horas y horas, pronto comenzó a amanecer puesto que Ra –hmp, cómo odió mencionar a aquel Dios- salía del horizonte, apenas dejando navegar sus rayos de luz por el cielo._

-"¡Ha! –exclamé halando las riendas de Kuroki para que se detuviera, luego me volteé hacia el resto- Quiero que todos se dispersen, vayan a los alrededores de palacio y reúnan toda la información posible: Número de guardias, armas portadas, cantidad de ellos en cada ala, entradas y salidas del palacio, quiénes tienen acceso a él. Quiero nombres. Y lo más importante, su estructura interna, investiguen todo lo que puedan y si es posible consigan los planos. Nos reuniremos en la plaza de Al-Fayoum al anochecer, y guarden su distancia y discreción."

-"¡Sí, jefe!" –al igual que como pasó con mi pueblo, mis coautores me tomaron una increíble admiración del que jamás creí fuera posible.

-"Kuroki, ¿qué te parece si vamos hacia las pirámides de Gizeh? No quedan muy lejos" –como respuesta recibí un relincho del animal que se alzó sobre sus dos patas traseras, para posteriormente arrancar vuelo.

_POV de Malik_

_Hace unos días que el príncipe ascendió al trono, a decir verdad el trabajo de cuidatumbas no me agrada en lo absoluto, pero es mejor a estar cerca de palacio. No me agrada el faraón, me da miedo… ya no quiero que siga abusando de mí, y si el tener que estar encerrado bajo tierra es la única solución, lo haré._

-"Malik, ven rápido, la corte real ha organizado una sesión de emergencia y no podemos faltar" –_que ironía, y justo tendré que ir al lugar que menos deseo._

-"Sí… ya voy" –_contesté sin ánimos._

_Una vez en la sala de la corte pude visualizar a todos, al frente se encuentra el faraón en su trono, revestido con hermosas joyas incrustadas: Rubíes, jades, amatistas, topacios, y muchas más. Un escalón más abajo a la derecha se encuentran tres de los sacerdotes del alto rango: _

_Mahado, poseedor de la misteriosa sortija milenaria; Seth, portador del cetro con poderes que dejan en transparencia las mentes e Isis, la dama predicadora del pasado y futuro._

_Mientras que a su izquierda, se hallan los tres restantes:_

_Shada, dueño de la llave que revela los recuerdos e ideologías de las almas; Karim, amo de la balanza que nivela la luz y oscuridad según la ley del Ka y Ba que hay en cada ser; y Kisara, guardiana al mando de los poderes de las criaturas aladas y míticas, los dragones._

_Otro escalón más abajo se encuentra el consejero y médico real, Simón Murán, quien al parecer está algo impaciente puesto que camina de lado a lado como león enjaulado a la espera de su presa._

-"¡Mi Faraón!" –una voz hace que todos volteen a ver al dueño de esta.

_Una silueta hace acto de presencia, jadeando por la falta de aire que le fue arrebatado al correr hasta aquí._

-"Jefe de Armas, se me ha dicho que tiene un importante mensaje que dar, ¿es eso cierto? ¿O es que acaso tan sólo intentan hacerme perder mi tiempo con estupideces?" -el cuerpo del militar tembló ligeramente ante la 'pequeña' énfasis de enfado en las palabras del soberano.

-"No señor, traigo noticias importantes" –respondió más calmadamente para arrodillarse en su sitio y bajar la cabeza en forma de reverencia.

_Cómo detesto cuando hacen eso, es muestra de sumisión, yo no quiero ser sumiso ante nadie, ni ser esclavo… pero supongo que aquí nadie tiene elección, tan sólo podemos acoplarnos a lo que se nos entrega._

-"Puedes hablar" –ordenó.

-"Sí, su Majestad. Según la inquisición de uno de mis más fieles soldados, una tropa de ladrones robatumbas se dirigen hacia vuestro reino" -acató la orden aún de rodillas.

-"¿Y se puede saber que clase de incompetente te ha dicho semejante mentira?" -refutó el sacerdote oji-azul.

-"………" –_por lo visto el Jefe de Armas se estaba tragando las mil y un maldiciones dirigidas al sacerdote._

-"Seth –espetó Atem, llamando la atención del muchacho-. ¿Con qué pruebas vienes a desmentir el testimonio de Jounouchi?"

-"Honda" –impugnó el rubio.

-"¿Honda?" –repitió el castaño.

_Es algo muy común ver una pelea entre esos dos, se odian a morir. Lo increíble sería que un día de estos concordarán en algo._

-"Honda me comunicó del suceso, y debo objetar, Faraón Atem. Usted muy bien sabe que él nunca diría algo sin estar seguro y mucho menos en una situación como esta" –defendió levantando la cabeza para mirar de reojo la expresión de su contrincante de ojos azules.

-"Hmp" –gruñó con total desacuerdo.

-"¿La Corte tiene algo que decir?" –cuestionó, sentado desde su trono.

_La Corte Real es compuesta por cinco miembros: Nekao, el más joven de los cinco pero muy sabio; Sais, el más anciano y sádico de todos; Kheops, el último miembro; Amasis, la única dama de la corte; y el primer miembro, Ramsés._

_Aquí se aplica la frase, "las apariencias engañan", porque esta corte ve más por sí mismos que por los demás._

-"Probablemente no es más que un malentendido, los espejismos suelen hacer ver cosas" –excusó la mujer.

-"No es que reconozca la 'aptitud' de estos soldados, pero los espejismos no existen en la noche" –apoyó de una u otra forma Seth.

-"Es bien sabido que hoy en día todos hacen lo que sea con tal de atraer la atención y un poco de ganan…"

-"¿Como ustedes, bola de buitres?" –escudó de nuevo.

_Por esta vez le doy la razón en eso._

-"¡Basta! ¿Acaso he desenjaulado a un par de animales?"

-"Sí, ellos" –sonrió con sorna.

-"Jajaja, ya déjalos Seth, este no es momento para tus sarcasmos. Bien, si eso es todo –agregó recargándose en los respaldos de los brazos para levantarse-, me retiraré a mis aposentos" –salió del salón ondeando su capa azul rey al aire.

_Todos han comenzado a retirarse y creo que yo haré lo mismo, a lo lejos veo como el consejero real conversa con el Jefe de Armas sobre estar más atentos a la vigilancia por si acaso. _

_Tomo la salida contraria a la del Faraón, la de la izquierda. Al salir me dirijo al frente doblando hacia la derecha, pero en mi descuido, no me di cuenta que tome la ruta equivocada y pasé enfrente del baño real; al saber mi error comencé a ponerme nervioso y apresuré mis pasos aún caminando para no levantar sospechas, cuando un brazo me sujetó impidiéndome continuar con mi huida, la cual fue frustrada inexorablemente._

-"¿Tan rápido y ni me saludas?" –se mofó entre risas el pelirrojo.

-"Yo…" –no otra vez… Ra, por favor, otra vez no…

_POV de Bakura_

_¡Demonios! Si tuviera una antorcha en mi mano, o si pudiera siquiera calmar a mi caballo._

_Nunca pensé que camino a las pirámides nos cruzáramos con chacales a más de medio camino._

-"¡Largo de aquí bestias! –exclamé con enfado al momento que mi caballo se alzó en sus dos patas traseras relinchando y tirando las delanteras al suelo, intentando aplastar a los cánidos salvajes; una y otra vez, las riendas empezaban a resbalarse de mis manos- Kuroki, ¡tranquilo! ¡Arght!"

_Al tratar de calmarlo, una de las cosas esas se me abalanzó por la espalda, tomándome con sus dientes de mi túnica blanca, haciendo que cayera a las arenas._

-"¡Maldita sea!" –vociferé al aire.

_Al verme vulnerable, la manada de unos 6 chacales se lanzó contra mí, saqué mi espada raudamente y con dos certeros golpes al vientre, me deshice de dos de ellos. Se amontonaron y me atacaron a la vez, desgarrando mis túnicas de lino, ¡diablos! ¡Y tanto trabajo que me costó encontrar buena ropa para robar! _

_Uno de ellos se prendió de mi brazo que usé para protegerme, o sino ya me habría sacado el corazón; lo lancé contra los otros dos cuando el que estaba libre, me saltó al voltearme hacia atrás…_

-"¡Mrrrpp!"

_Kuroki pasó justo a tiempo corriendo a un lado, lo tomé de la silla de montar y antes de que el can cerrará sus fauces en mi piel, me impulsé con la velocidad de mi compañero y me monté de una sola vez mientras galopaba a toda velocidad, dejando muy por detrás a los chacales heridos y cansados… aunque debo decir que no eran los únicos._

_Unos kilómetros después, aminoré el trote para que no se cansara. Ha pasado un tiempo. Al fin puedo ver las cúspides de las imponentes arquitecturas alzarse poco a poco conforme nos vamos acercando._

-"Son hermosas, ¿no es así? –nuevamente un relincho animado como respuesta- Por supuesto que lo son, andando."

_Golpeé ligeramente con mis pies sus costados para que caminara. Al llegar, bajé de su lomo y lo tomé de las riendas que acababan en el hocico, para guiarlo al interior._

_Estas pirámides son muy especiales para mí y para Kuroki, representan muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas. Y es uno de nuestros refugios preferidos._

_Al entrar, me sorprendí al ver una hilera de antorchas en las paredes, que ardían, dándoles a estas pequeños matices de atardecer, decoradas con tonos cálidos; quizás Yuugi mandó a arreglarla porque sabía que vendría como cada vez que hemos venido hacia acá._

-"¡Aghh!" –mi brazo comienza a dolerme, me subo las mangas y compruebo que en efecto, está sangrando… maldito chacal…

_Me tomo el brazo izquierdo con el derecho, haciendo un poco de presión para disminuir el dolor; luego de unos segundos vuelvo a tomar las riendas de mi caballo, he decidido que antes de tratar de curarme, lo mejor será llegar hasta la cámara de descanso. Así es como la llamo, porque para eso la uso, para descansar, así de simple._

_Entre más me adentro veo más antorchas señalando varios caminos, pareciera como si hubiesen arreglado el lugar…_

_POV de Malik_

_Estoy en un rincón, me ha acorralado, sujeta mis manos con las suyas, yo trato de liberarme del agarre pero es inútil, ¡inútil! Él tiene más fuerza que yo, detesto admitirlo pero es la verdad. En un intento desesperado junto todas mis energías y lo empujo contra la pared fuertemente, sin siquiera pensar en otra cosa que escapar, me dirijo hacia la puerta con rapidez…_

-"¿Crees que será tan fácil? –me sujeta la mano y mi cuerpo se congela… siento como coloca un pañuelo en mi rostro, y poco a poco todo mi cuerpo comienza a entumecerse- Hmp, sabía que harías algo así, por eso traje el paralizante."

-"Por favor" –supliqué_._

-"Descuida, ya te acostumbrarás" –el temor me embarga expeditamente ante esas palabras.

_Me da la vuelta y se posesiona de mis labios en un beso muy doloroso, que demanda respeto… pero yo no correspondo el gesto, nunca lo haría. De repente, siento como me avienta a la cama para treparse encima de mi, ¡maldita sea! ¡Agh! Esto no puede continuar así, ¡no puedo dejarlo!_

_Reúno lo poco de ímpetu que aún me queda, pero algo me hace detenerme._

-"¿Sabes que puedo echar a tu hermana de palacio, cierto? ¿O es que acaso prefieres que sea ofrecida como alimento para los chacales?" –eso es una amenaza, lo sé.

_Dejo de oponerme, mi hermana nunca ha sabido de esto porque quiero protegerla. Supongo que mientras más rápido comience más rápido terminará todo esto, al menos por hoy. ¡Rayos! ¡Por eso no quería yo venir aquí! Cierro mis ojos con consternación._

_Empieza por lamer mi cuello, damnificando mi piel, me sustrae de mis ropas al igual que hace lo mismo con las suyas, frota su erección contra la mía. Yo hago todo por tragarme los gemidos mientras él los suelta sin pudor alguno. Entonces, deja un rastro de besos por todo mi torso hasta llegar a mi ombligo, y con una voz escalofriante me susurra al oído._

-"Voy a enseñarte que a mí se me obedece, porque tú no eres más que un cuidatumbas, un ser inferior. Mmm… esto te va a doler más a ti que a mí" –una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro.

_Por Ra… _

_Observo con miedo como se coloca entre mis piernas, pero me asusto aún más al sentir como las coloca en su cintura dejando su miembro rozar mi entrada. Empiezo a temblar ante la sola idea del dolor por el que voy a pasar…_

-"¡AGHTT!"

-"Descuida, esto sólo es el principio."

_Entra bruscamente en mí de golpe y comienza a moverse muy rápido y salvajemente, me duele… trato de reprimir mis gritos pero no puedo hacer lo mismo con mis lágrimas que ya se han deslizado de mis ojos, y son muchas… estoy llorando, ¡agh! En un empujón fuerte siento como me desgarra por dentro dejando fluir la sangre…_

-"¿Qué? No lo disfrutas… por que yo sí -me mira con desprecio-. Empuja" _–_me ordena fríamente.

_Me niego a hacer eso y como respuesta me embiste más violentamente, con cada entrada y salida mi piel se desgarra más y más._

"¡¿Acaso no oíste idiota!?"

_Toma mi hombría entre sus manos y la masturba frenéticamente._

-"¡Kjj!"

_Me retuerzo en dolor tratando de quitármelo de encima, cuando un golpe viene a mi rostro, dejando un moretón en mi mejilla izquierda; hace presión en mi sexo sacando más de un grito de angustia de mi parte. Aturdido y resignado, muevo mis caderas hacia él lentamente, pues eso sólo me punza, quemándome más mis entrañas._

-"Grr… ¡más rápido!" –en un impulso toma mis caderas y las hala hacia él sin consideración alguna.

-"¡YA!... ya no…" –algo se rompe en mí, aparte de mi corazón, y la sangre se hace abundante manchando el lecho.

_Estoy gritando porque todo esto termine pero sólo me ignora, al final ambos llegamos al clímax, pero su semen sólo ha hecho que mis heridas ardan más. Sale de mí rudamente y se coloca sus ropas para luego aventarme las mías a la cara._

-"Que te quede claro que tú no eres nada para rehusarte a mis órdenes, basura –me dice escupiendo cada una de sus palabras-. Ahora, ¡lárgate de aquí! No quiero verte por ahora, ya me divertí mucho" –esto último lo soltó saboreando cada efecto que tenía en mí lo que me decía, eso me hacía sentir realmente bajo, tanto para dejar que se aprovechen de mí.

-"…sí Señor…" –me vestí vertiginosamente y salí corriendo de allí sin mirar hacia atrás, no quería ver a ese maldito a la cara. Una vez que traspasé la puerta, pude escuchar sus crueles carcajadas burlándose de mí.

_Doble dos veces a la derecha, dejando al aire llevarse mis lágrimas, cuando sin querer me topé con Isis, empujándola ligeramente del camino._

-"Malik…" –me llamó preocupada.

_Todo lo que hice fue voltear fingiendo una sonrisa y cerrando mis ojos, para luego irme de allí tan presurosamente posible como podía. Me lastiman los pasos que doy tan descuidadamente…_

_POV de Bakura_

_Escucho pisadas acercándose ruidosamente, no sé durante cuánto tiempo me dormí sobre el lecho. Kuroki lo único que hace es alzar la cabeza mientras sigue acostado en sus cuatro patas. Me froto los ojos con cansancio, ñam, ya me hacía falta una buena siesta._

-"¿Yuugi?" –_me paré instintivamente cuando vi una sombra adentrarse a la cámara, ese no era Yuugi, el era más bajo, por no decir otra cosa. Escucho unos sollozos._

-"¿Quién rayos eres?"

_Veo como se aleja de mí hasta llegar a un rincón, donde toma una antorcha iluminando su cara. Tiene los ojos rojos, me pregunto que le habrá pasado para llorar así; su piel es morena y luce una hermosa cabellera rubia, oh mierda, me empiezo a oír como un imbécil._

-"¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¡Este es mi hogar! –bueno, mi 'segundo' hogar o algo así- En fin, no vengo a causar a problemas si ese es el alboroto" –le digo al ver su turbación.

-"¡Mrrrph!" –_algo confundido, mi nuevo visitante voltea a ver a mi caballo que, debido a las sombras, se camufló muy bien._

_Me levanto para acercarme a mi animal, no vaya a ser que le quiera hacer algo, aunque lo dudo con esa pinta de niño inocente que tiene._

-"¡Demonios! ¡Debí pararme con más cuidado!" –genial, ahora si que me arrepiento de haber olvidado curar mi brazo por el sueño.

-"¿Estás bien?" –comenta con un poco más de confianza.

-"Sí, después de todo ya nos íbamos".

-"¡Mrmp!" –relincha en desacuerdo.

-"¡Agh! Eres todo un dolor de cabeza ¿sabías? Anda, deja de ser tan perezoso y sirve para algo".

-"Jajaja" –unas risitas silenciosas se hacen presentes, pero por alguna razón no me enojo de ello.

-"¿Te parece gracioso?"

-"Lo siento."

_Nos empezamos a reír los dos, cuando, de repente, veo como cae al suelo estrepitosamente. Hay sangre alrededor suyo._

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?" –es un extraño, ¿por qué rayos me importa si se muere o no?

-"Sí… sólo, sólo iré a lavarme un poco" –'las heridas', completó su pensamiento, sin que yo supiera que esa era la razón de su malestar- Pueden quedarse si lo desean, me agradaría tener un poco de compañía."

_No sé porque, pero presiento que hay algo oculto tras todo esto…_

_POV de Malik_

_Me sé este camino de memoria que no es necesario ver por dónde voy o que haya antorchas. Llego a un pequeño cuarto con un lavadero y un barreño._

_Me dispongo a curar mis heridas, dejando escapar unos quejidos de dolor. Luego de un tiempo termino con mi tarea y regreso para ver a mis dos acompañantes inesperados._

-"¿Te sientes mejor?" –me pregunta el albino.

-"Sí" –respondo.

_Veo cómo se sostiene uno de sus brazos con una mueca de sufrimiento, mis ojos se dilatan al ver como derrama sangre su brazo izquierdo, ¡cómo no me di cuenta antes!_

-"Oh por Ra, ¡estás sangrando!"

-"¡Demonios! Creo que arrancarme un pedazo de mi túnica no fue una muy buena idea, sobre todo para usarla como venda" –suspira profundamente.

_Saco unas vendas de un morral que llevo siempre conmigo, tomo su brazo y procedo a sanarlo. Es curioso ni siquiera sé por qué hago esto._

-"Gracias, ya no me duele tanto" –agregó.

-"No es nada –le sonreí a mi extraño 'amigo', si se puede llamar así,y entonces recordé algo importante que aún no le había preguntado-. Por cierto, aún no sé tu nombre."

-"¿Eh? Me llamo Bakura, ¿y tú?"

-"Malik, soy el cuidatumbas de esta región."

_POV de Bakura_

_Un cuidatumbas, esto complica la misión, lo mejor será engañarlo y asesinarlo aquí mismo. No creo que sea tan difícil, además creo que ya me gané su confianza._

-"Ah, un cuidatumbas, no lo sabía. Dime amigo, puedo llamarte amigo, ¿verdad?" –mentir es tan fácil como reír.

-"Claro, eso me gustaría" –contestó sonriendo.

-"Disculpa, ¿podrías darme algo de beber?" –asintió y se dio la vuelta para buscar en su morral una botella de agua.

_De entre mis túnicas desato una navaja que llevaba atada en la cintura, paso mi dedo índice para verificar su filo, si… esto será muy fácil._

-"Espera un momento, debe de estar por aquí."

-"No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo –vi como Kuroki me miraba con reproche-. Es nuestro enemigo y lo sabes" –le susurré en reclamo.

-"Me da gusto tener con quien platicar Bakura, no tienes idea de lo solo que uno puede sentirse aquí" –me comentó.

-"Te equivocas, claro que lo sé yo, he venido antes aquí".

-"¿Sabes? No se por qué pero, es como si tú me entendieras, me alegra haberte conocido Bakura."

_A un paso, ¡a un paso! ¡Sólo estaba a un paso de matarlo y me tiene que remorder la maldita conciencia! Guardo mi arma en mi túnica, atándola de nuevo para que no se caiga._

-"Ya estarás contento" –le gruñí al caballo quien sólo me dio un relincho de orgullo.

-"Aquí está" –mencionó ofreciéndome tal líquido que en verdad me hacía falta, tomé un poco y se lo devolví.

_Por lo visto no podremos estar aquí compañero, tomé las riendas del equino e hice que se parara._

-"Muchas gracias por todo, pero creo que no podemos quedarnos" –sin darme cuenta ya había oscurecido.

-"¿Tan pronto?" –aquella pregunta me inspiró ternura.

-"Mmm… ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros a pasear por la ciudad un rato?"

-"No puedo, si salgo de aquí y alguien del palacio se entera, me castigarán" –dijo bajando la cabeza.

_Sus ojos se inundaron de tristeza y eso no pude soportarlo, oh ¡rayos! ¡Aquí va el gran Bakura con su bocota otra vez! ¿Qué acaso no me canso de meterme en problemas?_

-"Descuida, nadie te verá, yo te ayudaré. Supongo que tendrás algunas túnicas para cubrirte y nadie te reconozca."

-"¡Sí!" –su expresión se mostró alegre y enseguida se colocó encima unas túnicas color crema, que resaltaban el pálido púrpura de sus ojos.

_Lo ayudé a montarse sobre Kuroki, se sostuvo de mi cintura y por una estúpida razón, me sonrojé. Por Seth, si Yuugi me viera se muere de la risa._

_Cabalgamos por unos minutos hasta llegar a la plaza, nos bajamos del potrillo y comenzamos a recorrer las tiendas que por allí había. Malik parecía un niño pequeño que nunca antes había visto el pueblo._

-"Bakura ¡esto es hermoso! Mira todas las luces, vaya… ¡no sabía que este lugar fuera tan grande!"

-"¿En verdad nunca habías venido aquí?"

-"No" –me contestó con vergüenza.

_En un impulso le tomé de la mano y lo guié por entre la plaza, sin haberlo planeado llegamos a una tienda donde se vendían salukis. (1)_

-"¡Salukis! Bakura, ¿podemos ir?"

-"Ya que" –suspiré.

_En unas pequeñas cajas, el dueño del puesto comerciaba a los pequeños cachorros, los cuales ladraban y jugaban con los demás. El rubio tomó uno de ellos entre sus manos, era de color canela y movía la cola con energía mientras lamía su rostro._

-"¡Jajaja! Tranquilo pequeño, me haces cosquillas" –sonreí ante la imagen frente a mis ojos-. Mira Bakura, anda, sujétalo."

_¡El cánido comenzó a retorcerse tratando de babearme toda la cara! ¡Agh! Di un paso en falso hacia atrás y me resbalé cayendo sentado mientras la 'bestia' no dejaba de jalar y morderme mi cabello._

-"¡Malik, quítamelo!" -grité.

-"¿Por qué? Si te ves tan bien jefe" –¿quién dijo eso?

_Tomó al saluki y lo depositó junto con los demás. Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a buscar de dónde provenía la voz, poniéndome enfrente de Malik, sobreprotectoramente._

-"¿Qué? ¿Te descuido unas horas y ya no me reconoces Bakura?"

-"¿Yuugi? ¡Rayos! ¡Me diste un gran susto, idiota! –vociferé- Creí que eras algún sol…" –corté la oración, recordando que no estaba solo.

-"Ah, ya veo que te fue MUY bien en tu búsqueda" –guiñó el ojo mirando de soslayo al moreno.

-"Cállate."

_Sentí mis mejillas calentarse, qué bueno que es de noche y nadie lo notará._

-"¿Es un amigo tuyo?" –me preguntó el oji-lila.

-"Sí Malik, pero tranquilo, no muerde."

-"Bakura, los demás ya están reunidos, sólo faltas tú. Y ten en cuenta que no te devuelvo el insulto porque esto es más importante -bufó lo último dicho-. Te estamos esperando, si nos hicieras el favor de apresurarte."

-"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" –volvió a preguntarme.

-"Espera aquí, hablaré con Yuugi. No tardo."

_Tras un asentimiento de cabeza, me alejé un poco con Yuugi, sólo para esperar a que este me soltará la bomba de preguntas._

-"A ver jefe, me dirás y ME DIRÁS, qué demonios está pasando allí, y a quién viniste a traer" –acotó.

-"De acuerdo, pero antes que nada no te me vayas a exaltar; mira, lo conocí mientras visitaba mi escondite en las pirámides, me ayudó a curarme las heridas. En fin, es un cuidatumbas, muy lindo, ¿no?" –espeté.

-"……… –hablando de reacciones retardadas- ¡Estás loco! Oh, bien hecho, Bakura ahora falta que me digas que le dijiste que vamos a robar el palacio, ah ¡y que somos robatumbas! ¡¿No te falto algo más que decirle?!"

-"No le dije nada de eso, tú déjamelo a mí. Es inofensivo."

-"Si los demás se enteran de esto, te matarán, y estoy hablando en serio amigo."

-"Lo sé, ya te dije que me haré cargo del asunto, en un rato estoy con ustedes. Llévate a Kuroki contigo" –el tricolor se montó sobre el aludido y con un ademán de manos se despidió.

_Me acerqué al cuidatumbas y le dije que quería mostrarle algo. Lo llevé al oasis que quedaba cerca, es extraño, pero a su lado me siento bien. Y ahora que lo pienso, sí es lindo._

_POV de Malik_

_Pronto salimos del pueblo, vaya, y yo quería ver más. A lo lejos diviso una gran cantidad de palmeras. Escucho que me dice que hemos llegado, es un oasis, ambos nos sentamos en la arena._

-"Cada vez pienso que las estrellas son más hermosas" –añado perdiéndome en ellas.

-"Creo que sí, aunque no las observo muy seguido."

-"¿Por qué no?" –quise saber.

-"No es muy seguro distraerte en cosas como esas, nunca sabes cuando alguien puede atacarte por la espalda."

_La luz de la luna nos reflejaba, los cabellos plateados de Bakura se parecen al color de la luna, altivo y bello. Y sus ojos parecen chocolate y su piel se ve tan suave como la vainilla, me sonrojo ante mis pensamientos y desvío la mirada._

-"Mmm… ¿por qué dices que no puedes salir de ahí?"

-"Porque el Faraón ordenó que no lo hiciera o me castigaría" –murmuré temblando un poco ante el recuerdo de la tarde.

_Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, se dio cuenta de mi reacción…_

-"¿Qué te ha hecho para lograr infundirte tanto miedo? Perdón, tal vez no quieras decirle a un extraño como yo" –agregó.

_De alguna forma u otra sentí que podía confiar en él, no sé, tal vez me comprendería. Ya no puedo seguir guardándome esto. Me lastima demasiado._

-"¿Bakura?"

-"Dime."

-"¿Puedo confiar en ti?" –mi voz se quebró un poco ante aquella pregunta.

-"Claro" –me alentó.

-"Bien, es sólo que, el Faraón amenazó con dañar a mi hermana si me rehusaba a sus órdenes, él… él…" -no pude seguir hablando, ya no me salían las palabras.

_Y entonces rememoré lo que pasó hoy, como me hirió, como abusó de mí ¡y no era la primera vez! Yo no podía hacer nada para defenderme… snif… yo no puedo hacer nada para defenderme, no puedo, ¡no puedo! No es justo, yo no pedí esto, sólo quiero huir, irme lejos… ya no quiero seguir sufriendo… no quiero…_

_Me aferré a Bakura y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, era horrible, ¡mi vida era horrible! Pero él de seguro era un viajero y pronto se iría, mientras yo me quedaría solo de nuevo; sólo quiero huir… huir de él… me corresponde el gesto y frota mi espalda en círculos, me dice que me tranquilice, que él está aquí. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Te irás al igual que mis padres? ¿Me abandonarás como lo hizo mi hermana? Dime que tú no lo harás… dime que no…_

-"Él… snif… él ha abusado de mí, ¡y ya no lo soportó! Siempre es lo mismo…" –sollocé con angustia, quería desahogarme en alguien que me escuchara al fin.

_POV de Bakura_

_Mis órbitas se abrieron a más no poder, nunca… nunca pensé que eso era lo que le hacía temerle tanto. ¡¿Cómo demonios podía hacerle eso?! ¡Se va a ir al infierno! Juro por Seth que esto no se va a quedar así._

-"Shh… ya, todo está bien, no permitiré que te vuelva a hacer lo mismo."

-"Es inevitab-ble."

-"Ven conmigo, huyamos los dos de aquí –suspiré haciendo memoria de un pequeño detalle-. Malik, yo… no te lo había dicho porque no quería que me alejarás de ti, pero yo soy… yo soy un profanatumbas. Yuugi también lo es, y el grupo al que se refería, son mis condiscípulos."

-"¿Vienen a atacar el palacio?" –levantó su rostro aún lloroso.

-"Sí, camino a las pirámides me atacaron unos chacales y por eso fue que al atardecer me encontraste ahí, sino ya me hubiera ido. ¿Aún… quieres estar cerca de mí? –titubee en la pregunta, creo que no querrá volver a verme.

_Me sorprendí ante la respuesta que recibí, apenas había formulado la interrogación cuando sentí unos labios posarse sobre los míos tímidamente. No dudé en responder, mordí su labio inferior con sutileza para incitarlo a darle paso a mi lengua en el interior de su boca. Mi deseo fue cumplido y sin hacerme a la espera roce nuestras lenguas explorando afanosamente aquel exquisito sabor a canela… sí, sabía a canela. A unos minutos nos hizo falta el aire, por lo que rompimos el beso. Me gustó el beso, pero ahora no sé que pensaría Malik en estos momentos, ¿y si sólo estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Y si estaba confundido?_

-"Siempre querré estar cerca de ti" –una sonrisa curveó mis labios, para recibir gustosamente un abrazo de mi 'amante'.

-"Mañana al amanecer mis hombres y yo atacaremos, luego de saquear el lugar nos iremos lejos de aquí. Te prometo que no dejaré que ese bastardo te vuelva a tocar."

-"Sí. Las estrellas se ven más deslumbrantes hoy."

-"Pero ninguna como tú, mi niño" –jamás imaginé profesar tanto amor a alguien.

_Considerando la persona tan fría que soy. Muy cerca de ahí se encontraba la cueva que usábamos como refugio. Lo condujé hasta ahí y lo primero fue buscar a Yuugi e informarle sobre un cambio en el plan, cambio que nunca en mi vida pensé que llegaría a pasar._

-"Bakura ¡por Seth! ¿Acaso pensabas dejarnos helando toda la noche aquí afuera?"

-"Sí Yuugi, yo también te extrañé -comenté con sarcasmo, y luego le aclaré una duda a mi compañero, que se reflejaba en su faz-. Sólo digamos que aquí no somos muy amantes de Ra, Malik. Pero en fin, Yuugi, cambio de planes."

-"Wow, wow, wow, alto al freno, ¿cómo que cambio de planes?" –constató enarcando una ceja.

-"Él vendrá con nosotros a partir de ahora."

-"¡Qué dem…! ¡Pero si es un cuidatumbas! ¡Mhmm! –inmediatamente le tapé la boca, no conviene que se corra la noticia- No podemos llevarlo con nosotros, ¿qué si los demás se enteran? ¡Y cómo sabes que no es una trampa!- exclamó quedamente.

-"No nos traicionará, créeme, y los demás no tiene por qué enterarse a menos que quieras te corte la lengua, y no queremos eso, ¿cierto?"

-"Conste que fue tu idea, y no, no me opongo –añadió moviendo las manos negativamente-. Además ya era hora de que alguien te quitará lo gruñón."

-"¡Juro que te voy a cortar la…!"

-"Ok, ok, ya, pacifícate, sólo decía. Veamos, te llamas…"

-"Malik Ishtar –interrumpió-, no les causaré problemas, pero déjenme ir con ustedes" –suplicó.

-"Bien, si Bakura dice que sí pues yo me quedo corto de palabras, pero ven, te presentaré con los demás -nos acercamos hacia el grupo y todos voltearon curiosamente hacia el nuevo integrante-. Todos, él es Malik, Malik ellos son todos; no te digo los nombres porque me tardaría una eternidad y como que eso no se antoja."

-"Err… claro, mucho gusto a todos."

-"De acuerdo, reúnanse de una vez que no tengo tiempo para perderlo –una vez acatadas mis órdenes, abrí sobre una roca el plano que me ofreció Kefren, mi otra mano derecha, que por cierto no le caía muy bien a Yuugi-. Estos son los planos del palacio, nos dividiremos en tres grupos: Kefren, tú comandarás uno, entraremos por la entrada de atrás y te dirigirás hacia la derecha, verás que en los jardines hay dos aposentos. Primero interceptarán el segundo, que es la sala de entrenamiento, no habrá muchos soldados, obvio. Una vez que noqueen a todos, están las caballerizas, robarás la cantidad necesaria de caballos, no más no menos, y nos esperarás justo en el centro de los jardines donde esta la fuente. Yuugi, encabezarás otro de los grupos, te irás recto hacia la fuente y en la bifurcación tomarás el camino de la izquierda, doblarás dos veces en la misma dirección hasta llegar al salón de la corte; ahí tomarás el camino de enfrente, darás exacto con la cámara médica, quiero que logren traer todas las medicinas posibles."

-"Eso también incluye objetos de valor, ¿o no?"

-"Por supuesto. Después volverás a doblar hacia la izquierda y a la derecha, seguirás recto y llegarán al comedor real, necesito que consigas provisiones, se nos están acabando; de ahí, tomarás el mismo camino para vernos en la fuente".

-"¿Pero eso no sería peligroso? El camino es largo, para cuando regresemos ya se habrán dado cuenta de nuestra invasión" –informó.

-"Hay otra ruta -volteamos a ver al ex-cuidatumbas, con curiosidad, pero si hubiera otra ruta vendría en los planos, ¿no?-. Es una entrada secreta, al regresar del comedor doblarán a la derecha hasta llegar al harén real, ahí dentro hasta el fondo hay una estatua de Ra con forma de fénix, si le bajan el ala derecha se accionará un pasadizo oculto. Vayan por él, los guiará directamente al baño real; al salir de ahí sólo tienen que doblar de nuevo a la derecha y llegarán a la fuente en menos tiempo."

-"…¡es brillante!... Así no nos descubrirán, Malik, amigo, ¿dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?" -los ojos de Yuugi se iluminaron ante la magnífica idea. Menos peligro, menos tiempo, era perfecto.

-"Bien, Malik tú vendrás conmigo al igual que el resto -retomé la palabra-. Nosotros tomaremos el camino derecho de la bifurcación, mi grupo se dividirá en dos; uno irá recto y doblará a la derecha dos veces para llegar al templo y robar todos los objetos valiosos, una vez hecho se reunirá con los otros; mientras el otro grupo vendrá conmigo, iremos todo recto hasta el fondo, doblaremos a la izquierda por la cámara de los artesanos, no habrá guardias allí, puesto que no son gente de alto rango. Seguiremos recto pasando el salón de la corte y de ahí están los aposentos del 'Faraón'. Hay una cámara secreta allí donde están las riquezas que llegan de lo demás pueblos, una vez hecho el trabajo, regresaremos por donde venimos. Nos veremos en la fuente. Kefren, tendrás listos los caballos para montarlos y huir de allí, nos iremos hacia la ciudad de Sadat. Bien caballeros, eso es todo" –con cada atajo que mencionaba, mi dedo recorría el plano, mostrando el recorrido. Mañana sería un día ajetreado y decisivo.

_Luego de las instrucciones nos disponemos a descansar, nos espera un día duro. Le digo a mi pareja que se puede quedar a dormir allí, y él acepta. Una vez en mi cámara, me doy cuenta de que Malik quiere decirme algo._

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"'Kura, sé que nos conocemos muy poco, pero yo en verdad… siento que te conozco desde siempre y… quisiera demostrártelo" –musitó, totalmente sonrojado.

_Tanta ternura me conmueve por lo cual me siento a su lado en el lecho y despejó unos mechones rebeldes que resguardan su rostro._

-"¿Estás seguro? Aún no te has sanado por completo."

-"Estoy seguro" –alegas con determinación.

_Asiento lentamente, así que con suavidad te recuesto para treparme encima de ti. Beso tu cuello y no puedo evitar enojarme al ver un moretón en él, ese maldito… disimulo mi enojo, no quiero arruinar el momento… empiezo a hacerte cosquillas con mi lengua y oigo unas risitas de su parte. _

_Mis manos se pasean por todo su cuerpo, explorándolo, a la par que las suyas acarician mi espalda; te despojó de tus túnicas al igual que lo hago con las mías, te beso apasionadamente, saboreando tu paladar con deleite, un exquisito manjar, tú siendo canela y yo chocolate. Hasta mezclarnos en una deliciosa danza de lenguas que se entrelazan, rozan y juegan la una con la otra, mordiéndonos los labios. Los cuales dejo para lamerlos y bajar por tu cuello hasta dar con tu torso, ahí dejo un camino de besos y succiono una de tus tetillas tan lentamente que te parece una tortura._

-"¡Ba… Bakura!"

_Mi sonrisa se hace más amplia al ver los efectos de mis toques, esta vez bajo mi mano más y más, acariciando tu piel, tu ombligo, tu entrepierna. Gimes ligeramente, rozo tu hombría una y otra vez, y luego de unos segundos la tomo entre mis manos. Primero muy lento, más lento, lento… hasta aumentar el ritmo e ir más rápido, mucho más rápido, de forma que te retuerces antes el placer que esto te provoca._

-"¡Bakura! Más… ¡rápido-o!" –gimes estridentemente.

_En estos momentos me alegra que los muros sean de piedra, así nadie nos podrá escuchar. Te liberas en mis manos y beso la punta de tu sexo capturando unas gotas de aquel líquido blanquecino. Empiezo a preparar tu entrada usando tu semen como lubricante, no te pregunto puesto que ya me dijiste que esto es lo querías; meto un dedo, no hay molestias, todo bien. Luego dos, tres, te tensas un poco pero sigues bien, cuatro, aprietas las sábanas dejando escapar un quejido de dolor… tus heridas aún no sanan por completo, por lo que te volteó a ver en espera de algo…_

-"Sigue" –me indicas y yo hago lo que me dices.

_Sólo de ti seguiría órdenes, muevo mis dedos haciendo círculos para moldearte lo mejor posible y no hacerte daño. Retiro mis dedos puesto que ya te acostumbraste._

_Me posiciono entre tus piernas y tú me rodeas la cintura con ellas, entro con cuidado… _

-"¡Agh!" –gritas en dolor, he entrado por completo pero me quedo quieto.

-"Relájate, estás muy tenso."

_Sus facciones se alivian en cuestión de minutos, y mueve sus caderas para hacer que entre y salga, esa es mi señal. Lo embisto tenuemente, y raudo, el dolor se transforma en placer._

-"¡Bakura… más rápido, más!"

_El ritmo se vuelve más desenfrenadamente enloquecedor, bloqueando mis sentidos, cada vez me muevo más rápido. Aprietas tus piernas halando mi cadera aún más dentro de ti y contraes tus músculos._

-"¡Maliik! ¡Por Seth!"

_Logro rozar ese punto especial y empiezas a gemir mi nombre desesperadamente, ¡Bakura, Bakura! Es todo lo que oigo salir de tus labios, ¡estoy en la gloria! Jamás pensé que fueras tan cálido._

_Las antorchas tan sólo fulguran en la pared rocosa, dos sombras que se mueven en un ritmo de amor placentero, ambas desbordando pasión, y una de ellas moviéndose sobre la otra, con urgencia._

_Al cabo de un rato, tenemos nuestro final al mismo tiempo, ambos gritando el nombre del otro. Nuestros cuerpos brillan por el sudor. Salgo cuidadosamente de ti y te abrazó protectoramente, tú sólo escondes tus ópalos lilas en mi pecho, acurrucándote junto a mí, estiro las sábanas para taparnos._

-"Te quiero, 'Kura."

-"Te quiero, Malik."

_Y abrazados, caímos en un profundo sueño…_

_POV de Malik_

_Falta poco para que Ra haga su aparición en el horizonte, me sostengo de 'Kura, ha hecho que Kuroki se paré sobre una gran duna, desde ahí se puede ver con claridad el blanco._

-"Quiero ir hacia el sol."

-"¿Malik?"

-"Tan alto para dejarlo todo, para ser libre… quiero irme de aquí Bakura" –te dije tan anheladamente.

_Diste un rápido beso en mis labios y en tus ópalos castaños me sonreíste con comprensión, dándome a entender que así sería._

-"¡Ya saben todos qué hacer! ¡Ha!" –_agitando las riendas, galopamos cerca de palacio; luego, dejamos los pocos caballos que habíamos llevado cerca de la entrada trasera. Ahora viene el verdadero reto._

_El grupo comandado por 'Kura y Yuugi se ha separado en la bifurcación, mientras Kefren y los suyos dejan inconscientes a los soldados y se adentran a las caballerizas._

'_Kura me dice que vaya con los otros al templo y eso hago, al llegar allí tomamos las vasijas y objetos de oro, junto con todas las joyas que revisten las estatuas de los dioses. Al salir, nos quedamos cerca de la fuente. Kefren ha lanzado bombas somníferas atadas a flechas hacia los techos, para adormecer a los soldados de allí arriba._

_POV de Yuugi_

-"¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Ya tenemos las medicinas sólo faltan las provisiones!"

-"¡Listo!" –contestó uno de mis camaradas.

"Bien, ahora hay que ir al harén real, ¡vamos entren todos! –cerrando la puerta, vemos como varias jovencitas nos observan con temor- ¡Demonios! Creí que no habría nadie a estas horas, no debimos hacer tanto ruido… escuchen bien, ¡más les vale guardar silencio y no les haremos daño! -corrimos hacia el fondo y tal como nos dijo Malik, moví el ala derecha de Ra y escapamos por la salida secreta… ahora sólo tenemos que llegar hacia la fuente.

-"¡INTRUSOS! –alertó un soldado castaño- Vamos, ¡no dejen que escapen! ¡Que alguien avise al Jefe de Armas!"

-"Mierda, esto no me está gustando" –Bakura aún seguía dentro y la voz ya se había corrido.

-"Majestad, ¡hay ladrones en el palacio!" –anunció el sacerdote Seth.

-"¡Demonios! ¡Se los dije, agh! Honda nunca se equivoca –dicho esto salió para ir con los demás guerreros-. No los dejen huir, ¡mátenlos si es necesario!"

_POV de Malik_

_¡Bakura! ¿Dónde estás? _

-"¡A los caballos, hay que escapar de aquí! ¡Kuroki!" –¡al fin! Creí que lo habían atrapado, pasó galopando cerca de mí y con un tirón de su mano me subió al caballo.

-"¡FUEGO!" –del cielo cayeron varias flechas con flamas que obstruyeron el camino de varios, entre ellos, nosotros.

_Un gran ejército en caballos nos perseguía y las flechas continuaban descendiendo, una de ellos dio en mi túnica crema por lo que tuve que arrojarla al aire._

-"¡Malik!" –gritó mi hermana con horror.

_Tan sólo pude devolverle la mirada con tristeza, pero no con pena, pues esta fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento de ella._

-"Así que nos traiciona tu hermano Isis, entonces él también morirá" –mi hermana trataba de protestar contra el faraón, pero este ya había dado la orden.

-"Malik, Bakura, ¡apresúrense! –Yuugi y los demás contraatacaron con ballestas y espadas.

_Y el tiempo se congeló, todos estaban luchando, matando, muriendo… varios de los nuestros cayeron, pero no sin deshacerse de al menos un soldado._

-"¡No podrán escapar! ¡Honda, ahora!" –con un golpe certero de la lanza de Jouno y su fiel amigo, Kuroki se enredó con el objeto entre sus pezuñas y barrió en el suelo.

-"¡Malik, levántate! ¡No hay tiempo! –'Kura me ayudo a sostenerme.

_Tratamos de volver a montar a Kuroki…_

-"¡Agh! ¡Hay que regresar por ellos! ¡Debemos ayudarlos! –bramó el tricolor.

_Una flecha nos volvió a derribar a Bakura y a mí, nos habían traicionado._

-"Kefren, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?"

-"¡Cállate! –añadió sujetando las riendas de Kuroki, para alejarlo de su dueño- ¡No podemos volver nos matarán! ¡Maldito animal, deja de resistirte!"

-"¡No podemos irnos!"

-"¡Mrphh! ¡Mrrphh!"

_Kuroki relinchaba exasperadamente, como si estuviera llorando por no poder ir con nosotros. Kefren convenció a los demás de que nos dejarán y se llevaron al potrillo junto con Yuugi, quien se exaltaba por no poder liberarse de sus camaradas._

_Una de las flechas atravesó el corazón de Kefren, dándole muerte instantánea, pero para eso nuestros compañeros apenas y eran visibles en el desierto… ya estaban muy lejos._

_POV de Bakura_

_Maldita sea, no puedo creer que me hayan traicionado, varios guardias nos rodean. Ya ha amanecido._

_Una multitud nos rodea, todos nos insultan y abuchean, dos guardias nos levantaron bruscamente del suelo._

-"Buen trabajo Jefe de Armas, ahora dejemos que la Corte Real decida que hacer con ellos."

-"¡NO! Mi faraón, ¡por favor perdona a mi hermano!" –lloraba la pelinegra con amargura.

-"Pero la Corte no tendrá piedad de ellos…" –interrumpió Mahado.

-"Lo sé, ¡jajaja!" –rayos, ¡estúpido faraón, lo mataré!

_POV de Malik_

_Los cinco miembros de la Corte comenzaron a discutir, hasta que Sais nos observó con crueldad y una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro._

-"Robar las riquezas del reino es una falta muy grande" –soltó Amasis.

-"Por eso, deberán pagar con su vida" –continuó Ramsés.

-"No sin antes castigarlos como se debe -Kheops volteó a ver al Jefe de Armas-, ¿o no, Jouno?"

-"¡Hmp!" –Seth tan sólo gruñó, jamás le agradaron esos tipos y estoy de acuerdo con él ahora más que nunca.

-"………" –no dijo nada, ni él mismo era tan severo y sabía que ellos podían darle una muerte dolorosa y lenta a los dos intrusos.

-"Unos buenos latigazos bastarán para iniciar" –finalizó Nekao.

_POV de Bakura_

_Arrastraron a Malik al centro y uno de los guardias se acercó con un látigo, mientras dos los sostenían por los brazos. Dejaron su espalda desnuda y la tortura dio comienzo…_

-"100 latigazos" –ordenó Sais.

_¡1! _

_Oía como la gente descaradamente se ponía a contar con emoción, ¡argh! ¡Déjenlo en paz!_

_¡12!_

_¡22!_

-"¡Arght" –¡Malik!

_¡45!_

_¡46!_

_¡47!_

-"¡Basta por favor! ¡YA BASTA! ¡NOOOO!" –forcejeé en vano.

_No, ya basta, ¡basta! ¡Van a matarlo! ¡Malik! Malik… snif… todo fue mi culpa, mi culpa…_

_¡56!_

_Los soldados no me soltaban. Maldita sea, déjenme tomar su lugar, por favor… por favor, yo no quería que esto pasará, no q-quería… se supone que huiríamos de aquí… le mostraría el mundo, nos amaríamos…_

_¡78!_

_Tus lesiones aún no han cerrado y por eso… por eso caes de rodillas al suelo, manchando con sangre la arena… sangre… perdóname, perdóname, perdóname… _

_¡87!_

-"¡AGGHHH! ¡AHHH!" –lloras y no puedo consolarte, resiste, por lo que más quieras resiste.

_¡92! ¡93! ¡94! ¡95! ¡96!_

_¡97! ¡98!_

_¡99!_

_Difícilmente logras enfocar tu vista en mí, y me sonríes…_

_¡100!_

-"Mátenlo" –decretó la dama de la corte real.

-"¡NO!" –en un intento desesperado, liberé uno de mis brazos y desaté mi navaja para hacer un corte en el otro soldado.

-"¡Atrápenlo!" –vociferó uno de ellos.

_Enterré mi arma en el corazón del que tan cruelmente te había dejado así._

-"'Kura…" –murmuraste para caer recostado.

-"¡Malik!"

…_algo me ha atravesado el pecho… y mi vista se hace borrosa… el Jefe de Armas saca su espada de mi cuerpo. Yo también caigo en las blancas arenas, nuestras sangres se unen y tiñen de rojo el desierto. Estoy sobre ti, abrazándote con los últimos vestigios de fuerza que me quedan. Estamos los dos juntos…_

_El sol acariciándonos con sus lejanos rayos de sol, tu querías ir hacia al sol, para olvidar tus problemas, dejarlos muy abajo, fuera de tu vida… todo parece perfecto…_

_Escucho como me pides que no te abandone nunca, y te confirmo que eso jamás pasará con tres simples palabras…_

-"Te amo Malik."

" – " _End Flash Back " – " _

-"Lo lamento, no pude cumplir mi promesa" –dije con pesar.

-"Bakura…"

-"Prometí que te llevaría lejos de aquí… y que… no dejaría que, snif… el faraón te hiciera daño otra vez-z" –sollocé, había roto mi promesa.

-"Yo también te amo, Bakura" –me sonreíste, dándome a entender que a ti eso no te importaba, que sólo importaba yo…

_Esa fue tu última sonrisa, y así… ambos cerramos nuestros ojos, para no volverlos a abrir nunca más._

POV normal

Varios kilómetros a lo lejos, un pequeño muchacho de cabellos violeta montaba un caballo de un hermoso color oscuro, ambos mantenían miradas muy tristes al cielo, intentando hallar lo que tanto buscaban con afán.

-"……… –una brisa meció sus mechones rubios, trayendo consigo un escalofrío- Por Seth… Bakura, Malik…"

Musitó al aire con dolencia, dejando resbalar una lágrima de sus ojos, ya rojos por tantas que había derramado. Dos graznidos se oyeron en el cielo provenientes de dos majestuosas águilas… una de color castaño, y la otra, color crema.

-"Chocolate y canela -murmuró para cerrar sus ojos en respeto, dio la vuelta y dedicó unas últimas palabras-. Descansen en paz, amantes fugitivos… vámonos, Kuroki."

Por último, haló las riendas del oscuro animal, quien se alzó sobre sus dos patas traseras para lanzar un relincho que hizo eco en el ahora desolado desierto para ellos. A lo lejos, sólo se ve al apesadumbrado joven guiando ahora a sus camaradas, accediendo al puesto del nuevo líder.

-"En verdad, Bakura, tú encontraste al más valioso tesoro de todos. Maldito… no sabes cuánto nos harás falta a Kuroki y a mí."

_Los galopes de los caballos resonaron entre las dunas mientras el silbido del viento velaba más y más los amargos recuerdos. De lo cuales, ya no se ve nada… han desaparecido por el horizonte, junto con el sol…_

_**Fin.**_

(1) Saluki: Es una raza de perro que proviene de Egipto, considerados muy buenos cazadores y parecidos a los galgos, son criaturas muy preciadas puesto que están al borde de la extinción. (Y yo pongo que los venden XD)

Veamos… -saca un calendario-… el próximo cumple es de…

Rex- ¡Joey!

Joey- No me regales nada, ¡yo así estoy bien!

Bien, entonces, los espero el 25 de enero o cerca de ese día, ¡para celebrar el cumple de nuestro cachorro favorito!

Joey- No sufriré, no sufriré, no sufriré…

Sin más: ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Y gracias por leer.

Kida Luna.


End file.
